Planning the Wedding
by babedarlingpotter
Summary: When some distant family members started throeing insults at my little girl, what was I supposed to do? Well, I knew that I should've done something, but I guess, my little girl already has her own savior...Oh my, I've got wedding details to sort out!


**A/N: Hey everyone, I remember reading a story that was like this about a year or so ago. To whoever wrote that story, I just want to say that it was great. I hope you don't mind me using your idea. Anyways, here you go:  
**

Everyone was having fun at the reception of the newly married couple, William and fleur Weasley. Even Molly was glad that her eldest son had gotten himself married, even if his choice for a wife was not to her liking, but that didn't mean she did not like Fleur. No, she loved Fleur like anyone would love one's daughter-in-law, it just took her some time to get used to idea of someone as elegant as her would be marrying into her not-so-elegant family.

Molly had fun preparing the wedding and she was glad to know that something as positive as love can still be felt during these horribly bleak times. Sometimes, she often found herself wishing what it would be like to not have Voldemort around. She felt like she would never live through this war, despite all the reassurances her husband gave her every night.

Scanning the room, Molly saw people everywhere having fun, eating the cake and other various foods or just dancing to the music. This is what they were all fighting for. A time where people can always be at peace, never ever doubting that maybe your best friend might turn on you at the last minute. Gladly noting each happy face of her children, Molly sighed into her seat. That is, until she laid eyes on her youngest and only daughter, Ginny.

She was standing by the beverages table, talking to two of her cousins, on which side, Molly could not tell from her distance. Ginny looked really uncomfortable, as if they were discussing something she didn't want to listen to. What were they talking about that is making Ginny – Ginny, her only daughter – so discontented?

Molly, knowing that as a mother, it is her job to help out her daughter during her times of need. So, standing up, leaving her half-eaten cake and freshly opened butterbeer, she walked around dancing couples across the dance floor and to the other side. Finding herself only a few feet away from the girls, Molly decided to just listen in before sticking her head into their business, perhaps Ginny could handle herself.

She was close enough to hear the conversation and far enough for them to not notice her presence, Molly congratulated herself for her sneakiness. Where else did the twins get it from? Her husband was definitely out of the question. Shaking her head out of her thoughts, Molly focused on the conversation.

*~*^*~*

"So, why are you standing here all by yourself little Ginevra?" asked one of her cousins, Morgan, who was about two years older than her.

"Yes, shouldn't you be dancing with one of darling Fleur's handsome relatives? If I were single, I know I would," giggled the other one. Ursula was her name and her sleek blonde hair was hanging around her like some kind of silky blanket. She was a lucky one, being able to escape the Weasley curse with barely enough freckles, no red hair in sight. Ginny totally ignored her comment.

"I don't think anyone has asked her to dance, Ursula," Morgan said in a stage whisper, obviously trying to rile her younger cousin.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with you Morgan. I mean, who would want to ask her? There are way too many freckles on her face and her hair is just too red! Not like my luscious blonde hair, of course." Ursula replies, flipping said hair over her strapless shoulders.

"Right on, sister!" and they both giggled, totally missing the death glares from Molly, and the uncomfortable looks from Ginny. They continued on giggling at their young cousin expense and throwing some more insults, until someone interrupted their fun. That someone was Harry Potter.

"Hello young ladies, how are we all this evening?" he stepped beside Ginny, offering his hand to Morgan and Ursula. The two girls stared back at him in awe, and Ginny smiled a small smile at their perfect imitation of a goldfish.

"You're Harry Potter!" exclaimed Ursula.

"Last time I've checked, I think I was." Ursula blushed crimson at his reply. Morgan's response, however, was different.

She reached for Harry's hand and shook is daintily, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. Her hand stayed longer than what was necessary but she dropped it eventually to tuck a loose strand of her reddish brown hair. "Good evening, Harry. My name is Morgan…Morgan Weasley. And the blonde one is my cousin, Ursula."

"Nice to meet you two, Morgan, Ursula."

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine, Harry." Morgan purred, moving closer and closer to Harry at her every word. It seemed that she did not know that meaning of personal space.

Harry's smile dropped a few notches at her current position. But nevertheless, he was on a mission and he intended to finish said mission. "Well, I hope you're all enjoying the party." Glancing briefly at Ginny's direction, he continued, "Would you mind if I steal Ginny away for a quick dance?"

This simple question earned him three totally different replies. Ursula was shocked at the fact that he, the Boy Who Lived is asking her ugly cousin to dance. Morgan was spluttering incoherent swear words under her breath at the fact that a boy actually turned him down for a girl two years her inferior. And Ginny, the one who had stayed quiet all this time, was smiling broadly, claiming Harry's outstretched hand. "Sure, I'll dance with you Harry."

"Her? You, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, Chosen One, is asking little Ginevra Weasley?! Why ask her when you can easily have me?" Morgan yelled, making everyone roughly a few meters away from her look in her direction.

Harry, noticing their audience, smiled inwardly. This is going to be fun. "Why of course. Who would in their right mind not ask Miss Ginny over here?" he indicated at Ginny who was clutching his arm so hard, clearly struggling to keep her mirth.

"Why? I'll give you reasons why!?" Morgan replied, and she began listing off things as to why the great Harry Potter should not ask Ginevra Weasley to dance, oblivious to her audience. "One, she's not good enough for you; Two, she is far too young; Three, her freckles are way too ugly on her; Four, her hair looks like a bird's nest and finally, Five, you can't ask her because I'm standing right here! You should ask me Harry, I'm way prettier than some poor hag like her!"

This caused everyone to take in a deep breath; even Ursula was shocked at her cousin's rant. She wouldn't publicly, not to mention loudly, insult her cousin like that. She was waiting for Harry's reaction. Everyone was waiting for Harry's reaction. The music had stopped playing and everyone was watching their argument, awaiting Harry's reaction.

"Morgan," Harry spoke in a deadly whisper that sent shivers down everyone's spines, "I do not tolerate your behavior towards my girlfriend, yes _girlfriend_. I will not lower myself to your level and start throwing insults at you but I think my next choice of word will suffice. Ginny is the most brilliant girl I have ever met and in my opinion, I think that her freckles are adorable, her hair is the perfect shade of red and to me, she is the most beautiful girl in the whole world – _including_ you, Morgan. In fact, I personally think that _I _should be the one not good enough for her. You should keep that in mind, _Morgan._"

And with that said, Harry led Ginny out of the big tent and into the crisp night air, leaving a stunned witch behind him and some very surprised guests.

The moment the guests were sure that Harry was well away from them, whispers erupted everywhere.

"Did you hear him? What he said was _sooo_ romantic. I wish he said that about me!"

"…and to think that a simple girl like Ginny bagged him…"

"Who knew that the Chosen One is deep?"

"Do you think he really meant that?"

"Nice dramatic exit…"

"Bet'cha they're making out, right now."

After a few seconds in which everyone talked about Harry Potter and his chosen girl, the music started playing again and people began dancing again.

*~*^*~*

Molly sat back down at her seat, deep in thought about the most recent development. Harry Potter just professed his undying love to her only daughter, more of less. She didn't know what to say, what to think even. Didn't she hear from Ron that the two just broke up after Dumbledore's funeral? She was not complaining though, she wanted Ginny to be happy and as her mother, Molly knew that she would only be happy being with one guy. And that guy happened to be the one that just saved her from her cousins.

Letting an uncharacteristic smirk impish enough to rival Fred and George's, Molly began to plan the wedding of her youngest daughter and the last Potter.

**A/N: I hope y'all like! Please review...**

**babedarlingpotter  
**


End file.
